wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Numan
Caroleena "Carly" Numan is the tritagonist in Wrong Turn. She is portrayed by Emmanuelle Chriqui. Biography Carly is of the teens who were trapped in the middle of the woods with her boyfriend Scott Korbee and her friends Jessie Burlingame, Francine Childes and Evan Ross because because the tires of their car have been punctured by a piece of barbed wire in the woods. Her and her friends meet Chris Flynn when he accidentally crashes into their car. She is the most innocent and nervous of the group. After the incident that they have with their car, she believed that someone has forgotten the piece of barbed wire, but Jessie disagreed and told her that someone put it purposely and it probably could be a joke. Jessie, Scott, Chris and Carly decided to find someone who could help them, and Francine and Evan decided to stay and wait over the car. When they found an old cabin, they decided to enter it and inspect it. They got scared when they found a lot of blood and many human body parts in containers. When they tried to escape, they heard the cannibals coming home, so they all hid from them. Carly and Scott decided to hide in a room. Looking trough a small hole in the door, they watched the cannibals bring Francine's dead body on a table and cut her up with a saw. Carly nearly screamed, but Scott covered her mouth. A while later, the cannibals went to sleep. Chris, Jessie, Scott and Carly quietly got out of their hiding spots and headed towards the door. The door had a squeaky spring on it, so Chris had to hold and get his hands cut, while Jessie, Scott and Carly got out. Chris then turned and discovered Saw Tooth was awake and staring at him from his bed. Chris ran out of the cabin and joined the others. They all started to run up a hill, while the cannibals got out of their cabin and went into their truck. As the group goes through the forest Carly breaks down and she is disturbed at what she saw the cannibals doing to Francine.Chris, Jessie, Carly and Scott find a clearing in the forest and see millions bloody cars that belonged to people the cannibals have murdered. The cannibals show on the the other side and Chris, Jessie, Carly and Scott hide behind a car. Chris decides to distract the cannibals away so the rest can get their truck, but he is shot in the leg. Scott kisses Carly and runs away into the forest, cussing at the cannibals and they follow him. Carly and Jessie help Chris and get to the cannibals car. Jessie opens the door of the truck and Evan's dead body falls out into the ground. Carly screams and doesn't want to get in, but Chris and Jessie make her get into the truck and they drive off to look for Scott. They find him, but before he can make it to the truck, he is shot in the back with three arrows by Saw Tooth. Carly screams and cries for him. Chris, Jessie and Carly drive off when Saw Tooth almost shoots them with an arrow, but it hits and breaks the trucks window. Carly is a mess and what's to go back for Scott, but Jessie and Chris try calming her and they keep driving. Chris, Jessie and Carly find out a dead end and the truck gets stuck in the mud. The three get out and go through the forest. Chris is almost caught in a bear trap and Carly laughs at this. Afterwards, they all take a rest in the forest and Carly sees the watch tower and they all climb it and get inside. Chris, Carly and Jessie look around the watch tower and it starts getting late. Carly finds glow sticks and gives some to Jessie and Chris. Jessie finds a first aid kit and fixes Chris' wounds on his leg. Carly finds a radio and they try to get help on it, but get nothing. It's dark now. Chris looks out the window and sees the cannibals holding torches and looking for them. Chris, Carly and Jessie hide the glow sticks and try to be quiet, but someone answers the radio and the cannibals hear it. Jessie tries to get the guy on the radio to listen to them, but he keeps asking them what is their position and they don't know. Jessie helps Chris move a dresser on the hatch, while Carly screams at the guy on the radio to help them. Three Finger sticks his hand through the hatch, but Chris stomps on it, crushing Three fingers hand and he pulls it away. It suddenly goes quiet and the three think the cannibals are leaving. Carly tries talking on the radio again, but the radio gets yanked back by it's cord and falls into the floor caused by Three Finger. Chris, Jessie and Carly all stand up and realize the cannibals have set the watch tower on fire. Carly panics and she grabs a big old suit case. She smashes a window and tries to jump, but Chris and Jessie stop her. Chris then agrees with Carly. He tells them there are trees nearby and they can jump into them. Chris goes first, then Carly and then Jessie. The watch tower goes into flames. The cannibals them see them in the trees and Three Finger climbs the tree, while Saw Tooth tries to shoot Chris, Jessie and Carly with arrows. Death Chris, Jessie and Carly hide from the cannibals and begin crossing to other tree branches. As Jessie and Chris made it over another large branch, Three Finger sneaked up behind Carly with an axe. Chris and Jessie tried to warn her, but as Carly turned Three Finger swung the axe and decapitated her through the mouth. She was the sixth person and the first tritatogonist to die. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Victims Category:Decapitated Category:Wrong Turn Category:Killed by three-finger Category:Sixth person to be killed Category:Jawline deaths